1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable dumbbell, and more particularly to an adjustable dumbbell including an indicating structure or device for indicating the total weights of the weight members to be carried by the weight carrier or handle and for allowing the user to know how much weight he is carried or operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical adjustable dumbbells comprise a handle to be grasped or held by the user, and a number of weight plates to be selectively attached onto the ends of the handle for weight lifting or exercising purposes, or for exercising or training the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0114276 to Schiff, U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,931 to Liu, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,536 to Liu disclose several typical adjustable dumbbells each comprising two or more weight plates or weight members selectively or adjustably attaching or mounting onto the handle shaft or handle bar for being held or grasped by the users to train the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user.
However, the total weights of the weight plates or weight members have not been shown; i.e., the user may not know how much weight he is carried or operated, and may have to check the other information in order to know how much weight he is carried or operated each time.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0072661 to Krull, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,606 to Krull, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,674 to Krull disclose the other typical adjustable dumbbells each also comprising two or more weight plates or weight members selectively or adjustably attaching or mounting onto the handle shaft or handle bar for being held or grasped by the users to train the upper muscle groups or the lower muscle groups of the user, and each further comprising a weight indicating structure or device for indicating the total weights of the weight members to be carried by the weight carrier or handle and for allowing the user to know how much weight he is carried or operated.
However, the housings or retainers for engaging with the weight plates or weight members should include or should be applied with a number of digits on the outer surface for showing or indicating the total weights of the weight members to be carried by the weight carrier or handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable dumbbells.